


If You're Keeping Your Promise

by zebaoth



Category: Universal Century Gundam, 機動戦士ガンダム | Mobile Suit Gundam (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebaoth/pseuds/zebaoth
Summary: Char's introspection while Garma and Icelina are on the balcony





	

As Char watched Garma and Icelina through the window Garma’s words rang in his ear.

“You understand, don’t you?” he said. “I don’t like it either, but you know it’s politics. If I’m going to succeed as a man of the Zabi family I’m going to need a wife.”

It was then that Garma had taken Char’s hand in his own. “She understands, too. We’ll still be able to be together, same as we always have. I want you by my side always. I don’t want things to change between us.”

“Of course I understand.”

That’s what Char had said.

Outside on the balcony, Garma and Icelina were kissing. Char’s grip on his wine glass tightened.

It was the taste of Garma’s lips he thought of then, and the feel of the weight of his body on top of his own, and the cool softness of the tips of his fingers.

It was then that Char accepted that what he dare not admit: that he hadn’t seduced Garma out of some necessity of his revenge, or in order, somehow, to make the betrayal all the sweeter; he had fucked Garma because he’d wanted him.

Char took a sip of his drink. _I’ll have to do it soon,_ he thought. _I’ll have to do it soon or I might not be able to do it at all._

**Author's Note:**

> Just one shot left of this drink, in this glass  
> Don't make me break it


End file.
